A Daydream Gone Weird
by Fiona3210
Summary: I wrote this because of a dare my friends gave me. Pairings are up to speculation, but there are no pairings that are a crossover. This is a oneshot. Summary? At a G8 meeting that China attends for some reason, England uses magic to prove that Winnie the Pooh is not childish. Yeah, right. Rating? France and England are involved- do I need a reason? Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA!


It was another typical day at a G8 meeting. Nothing was getting done, and Germany had stopped trying to bring order to the chaos surrounding him a few hours ago. Sometime before the meeting, China had snuck in and was currently discussing trade with America. Or at least, was trying to. America was busy playing catch with his brother, who nobody besides the American could see. Russia suddenly attacked China in a bear hug.

"Ah, let me go, aru!" China protested, trying to shove the larger man off of him.

"But you're so cuddly~!" Russia complained, hugging the other nation tighter. England and France were fighting again.

"But ze tension!" France said.

"There is no bloody sexual tension, frog!" England shouted, smacking the Frenchman for good measure.

"Ohonhon, say what you like, but we all know zat you love—"

"Shut it!"

"Ve~! Germany! Hey Germany!" Italy sang, jumping straight into the blonde's face. "I'm hungry! Let's go get pasta!"

"Pasta?" America asked, looking away as Canada threw the ball. "Ow! Not cool bro!" he added after it hit in the face.

"Sorry," the wind apologized.

"Fine," Germany huffed. He took a deep breath and announced, "ZE MEETING IS ADJOURNED FOR LUNCH!" With that, Italy left the room and came back with nine plates of pasta. England swapped seats with Russia, putting the North American duo between him and France.

"This is really good, dude!" America said with his mouth full. England's eye twitched as he pulled out a book, wondering why he decided to sit next to the git.

"Engrand-san, pardon me, but what is the book you are reading?" Japan asked after a few minutes, gesturing to the picture of a ragged yellow bear with a red shirt being dragged down a staircase by a young boy. Oh yes, the quiet Japan was on his other side. Why he had hoped the two friends on either side of him would balance out was a mystery.

"The House at Pooh Corner," England answered simply.

"Dude, you still read those childish books?" America exclaimed, overhearing this bit of conversation.

"They are not childish!" England protested, his face turning a tinge of red.

"Yes they are."

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are!"

"No they're not and I'll bloody prove it!" England took out a wand and another book, this one being a spell book. He muttered a curse from it at the book and opened it to the first page. Suddenly, a wind started to blow in a spiral heading towards the well-read book. There is a flash of light…..

…

All of the nations found themselves sitting in a dark and scary forest.

"Oh mon Dieu!" France exclaimed. "My beautiful clothes; zey are ruined!" He climbed out of the puddle of mud he had landed in.

"Germany! Germany! What happened, Germany?" Italy frantically asked the annoyed and slightly wet German.

"Dude, not cool! What'd you do?!" America asked England.

"I'm not quite sure….." England admitted sheepishly.

"Hey, Longs Ears!" a distant voice with a distinct lisp that was quickly growing closer shouted. "I think I found the bestest route back!"

"Oh, you mean like all of your other so called 'routes' that have done nothing but get us even more lost!" another voice exclaimed in annoyance.

"Tiggers never get lost! Findicating our ways through woods is what Tiggers do best!"

"I thought you said bouncing was what Tiggers do best, though!" a childish voice said.

"Tiggers are the bestest at doing a lot of things."

"A lot a lot of things?"

"A lot a lot a lot of things!" The owners of the three voices, named Rabbit, Tigger, and Roo, suddenly came into view.

"Ve~! Protect me, Germany!" Italy screeched, grabbing Germany and clinging to him.

"Mein gott…." Germany muttered.

"Oh yeah, totally not childish at all," America whispered to England.

"Russia! Let me go!" China shouted.

"Hoo hoo hoo hewooo! Sounds like there are some woozels around!" Tigger exclaimed.

"A woozel? Well, I admit zat I do tend to make ze ladies swoon over me, but zis is a 'ole new title," France said in his traditional perverted way.

"Shut up, you frog! A woozel is not…. Whatever you're thinking of!" Arthur shouted at him

"Ya hear that, Long Ears, Roo Boy? The woozel is pretendifying to be a frog!" Tigger told his companions. America laughed a little at that, although it was a nervous laugh, since it was dark, wet, and he swore that he had just seen a ghost. Canada, however, was suddenly launched onto his back by a large orange and black striped creature that looked cat-shaped. Big black eyes stared at him.

"Hello! I'm Tigger!" Tigger greeted.

"H-hello," Canada whispered.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

"Whoa, dude, get off my bro!" America shouted, yanking Canada off of him.

"What's a 'bro'?" Tigger asked.

"You guys look sort of funny," Roo commented, looking at Russia, China, and Japan.

"And you look like a joey," Russia said in response. China sighed and kicked Russia between the legs. Russia gasped and let go, allowing China to run to the other side of the clearing. He took out his frying pan while Russia brought out his pipe. "Become one with Mother Russia?" he asked in a way that suggested he did not mean it as a question.

"No way, aru!" China shouted, getting ready to fight. A battle that would change the fate of the world would have began. Too bad Tigger had to pounce on Russia at that moment.

"Heya, Pipey! I'm Tigger! T-I-double G-er!" he greeted. A purple aura started to surround Russia. Both America and England shot him a look that said 'touch him and die'.

"You will get off of me now, da?" he asked instead, allowing the aura to fade.

"Hey, Rabbit, what's a joey?" Roo asked, tugging on some of Rabbit's yellow fur.

"A joey is a….. a joey is…. I'm not quite sure exactly what a joey is," Rabbit tried to answer. Tigger went over to them.

"Well you see, Little Buddy, a joey is what you get when you squishimify Pooh Boy and a Jagular together. Like this," Tigger answered. He squashed his hand together. "So obvioulsaly, you are not a joey, you are a Roo." Roo nodded in understanding.

"So 'at you are saying iz zat joey's are born when a 'Winnie' and a 'Jagular' do a little bit of zis and a little bit of zat?" France asked.

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that? What's that mean?" Roo asked him. France opened his mouth to explain when England hit him with a book.

"You will not!" England shouted at the bruised Frenchman. The two started to fight as the other nations sighed or rolled their eyes at the scene. Finally Germany got fed up with the bickering and stood up, shoving a babbling Italy off of him.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed, shaking a nearby tree. Everybody froze in place. "Ve are getting out of here und zen ve are going to find out vat happened. If you have anything to say, you vill raise your hand in a way zat does not insult meinself or mein country. Understood?" he ordered rapidly. The nations nodded. Italy raised his hand. "Germany recognizes his friend Italy!"

"Can we have pasta?" Italy asked. Germany facepalmed.

"Ja, ja, ve can have pasta later." England raised his hand as well. "Germany recognizes England!"

"I'm so glad that I've been 'recognized'," England muttered dryly. "It wasn't like I used to be the most powerful empire in the world." Louder, he said, "Shouldn't we try, I don't know, getting OUT of the woods BEFORE we start talking about lunch?"

"I like the way those two think," Rabbit commented to himself.

"Oh, that's simpliful!" Tigger exclaimed. "Just come with me! Tiggers never get lost, you know!"

"What's a Tigger?" Italy asked. Rabbit groaned.

"Well you see," Tigger began. He suddenly broke out into song. "The wonderful thing about Tiggers, is Tiggers are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber," Tigger stretched his head out. "Their bottoms are made out of springs!" He bounced, on his tail, around Canada. Then he started dancing around the group on all fours. "They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy fun fun fun fun FUN!" He stood back up and started to spin Japan around in a circle, still bouncing. "But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one!" He dropped a very dizzy Japan onto a log and swapped to dancing with England.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Rabbit pleaded, yanking on his ears.

"The wonderful thing about Tiggers, is Tiggers are wonderful chaps! They're loaded with vim and vigor! They love to leap in your laps!" Here, he shoved England into America, sending both nations flying. Tigger chose Germany as his next victim- I mean dance partner.

"They're jumpy, bumpy, clumpy, thump, fun fun fun fun FUN! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one! Tiggers are wonderful fellahs, Tiggers are awfully sweet! Everyone el-se is jealous!" Germany was released and Tigger started to dance with China. "And that's why I repeat: The wonderful thing about Tiggers, is Tiggers are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber! Their bottoms are made out of springs!" He dropped China by Russia and circled around Italy. "They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy fun fun fun fun FUN! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one. I'm the only one!" he finished with a grin and a growl. Roo came over to the fallen duo.

"Do you guys need a hand?" Roo asked.

"Yes, thank you," England answered, before America shoved him off of him, sending England into the mud puddle. America laughed.

"I'm fine, but I think Eyebrows here might need a hand," he said, getting up. Roo helped yank England to his feet.

"Come on, the exit's this-a-way!" Tigger called, bouncing off on all fours in a random direction. Tigger started to hum his song. The others followed and soon, they were out of the woods and on a grassy hall.

"I don't believe it," Rabbit muttered. "He did it. He really did it."

"Roo? Roo dear, where are you?" a motherly voice, which belonged to Kanga, called.

"Mama?!" Roo shouted. "I'm right here, Mama!" A larger kangaroo bounced up the hill and picked her son up.

"Oh, Roo, dear, I was so worried!" Kanga said.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Kanga Ma'am, I kept Little Nipper safe," Tigger assured her.

"Yes however safe, going into the Deep Dark Wood is," Rabbit muttered bitterly under his breath.

"Well I'm glad. And who are these people that are with you?" Kanga asked the group. Germany stepped forward.

"Guten tag," he greeted. "I am Germany, und this is Japan, Italy, America, China, Russia, England, und France." Germany gestured to each of nations as he said their names.

"And what about the other one?"

"Vat other vun?"

"The one standing next to America."

"I'm Canada!" Canada whisper-shouted. "Why doesn't anybody ever notice me!"

"Hello, Canada. Come along dearies, and I'll go make something for you all to eat. Tigger, Rabbit, go tell the others that I found Roo, alright?" Tigger mock-saluted her.

"Yes ma'am!" he said. "C'mon on, RaRa, let's go tell Pooh Boy and the others the news! TTFN, ta-ta for now!" Tigger drags Rabbit off, and the nations can barely hear him exclaim 'You fool! We ARE the news!' before they've disappeared. Kanga chuckled.

"Come on now, Roo," she said. Roo jumped into the open pouch on his mother's stomach. She led the group to her house, where they sit outside. After Kanga and Roo go in to make whatever they were making, Germany started to interrogate England.

"Vat vere you zinking!" Germany exclaimed, glaring at England.

"I was just trying to prove to this git," England gestured to America, "that Winnie the Pooh is not childish!"

"Yes it is," the other nations deadpanned in unison. Well, the other nations minus Japan, who had sensed the mood and refrained from speaking.

"Humph," England huffed. "So you claim."

"Hurry up, Donkey Boy!" the heard Tigger shout.

"I'll be there soon," a sad voice, one that several of the nations recognized as Eeyore's, said. "Just as soon as I find my tail."

"Oh d-d-dear. Do you th-think that a Woozel took it?" a high pitched, fearful, voice stuttered.

"Oh bother. I think that that Woozel might have taken one of my pots of honey with it," Pooh said.

"For the last time, Pooh, your honey is sitting in MY KITCHEN!" Rabbit exclaimed, his voice rising in both pitch and volume at the end.

"Silly, everybody knows that Woozels only snatchify honey!" Tigger announced, bringing his friends to view.  
"My tail was probably attached to that pot. Not that that's surprising," Eeyore commented. Piglet saw the nations and bolted behind Pooh. Tigger saw them and bounced over in two gaps, pinning down America this time.

"Hey there, Glasses Boy!" he greeted. "Did you all miss us?"

"Well all thi—" America started to say. Tigger cut him off.

"Oh, yeah! Almost forgot to introducify you to my buddys! You've met Long Ears and this is Piglet and Pooh Boy!" Tigger introduced. Eeyore stepped forward.

"I'm Eeyore. Not that you probably noticed me…." he said sadly.

"I know what you mean," Canada told him. Pooh approached Italy.

"You look a little like Christopher Robin, you know," he said. Piglet squealed in terror and raced behind Kanga and Roo's mailbox.

"Cookies are done!" Kanga announced, coming out with a tray of cookies. Both the stuffed animals and the nations broke off from the side conversations that were starting to form to take some. After trying one, the stoic Japan's eyes opened and he looked at Kanga.

"Arigato, Kanga-san," Japan said in surprise, forgetting to translate. "These cookies are most dericious." Kanga laughed gently.

"Why thank you, Japan." Russia grabbed some cookies and snuck off to Piglet's hiding spot.

"You want some of these, da?" he asked the trembling pig. Piglet's shaking increased.

"Y-yes… I mean n-no! I mean…" Piglet tried to say. Russia put the cookies in Piglet's paw.

"Here you go."

"Th-thank you! You know, you're not as scary as you l-look!" Piglet said. Russia chuckled.

"If only I could convince China of that…." he said sadly.

"China?"

"The one with the ponytail."

"Oh her. Well, sh-she's kind of pretty."

"Da. You know, you're not so bad for someone who is scared of shadows," Russia admitted. "Most people like you are all 'yes sir' and not a lot of talking outside of that."

"R-really?" Piglet asked. Russia nodded. Meanwhile, Canada and Eeyore were thinking about being ignored while being ignored. In a more interesting note, Tigger was working with America to prank England.

"So, what's the plan to cheer upity this grouchy pants?" Tigger asked.

"Operation: Bouncify," America answered with a smirk. They each pulled out a pair of springs. America put his pair on his own feet. "Ready? 3…. 2… 1…" He mouthed 'go' and the duo pounced. America grabbed England and bounced with him, keeping him high enough up that Tigger could slip the springs onto him.

"Let me go, you damn git!" England ordered, shoving himself off of America. America grinned and let him go.

"If you say so…." Thanks to the springs, England started to bounce down the path. America followed him, neither of them knowing about the nearby river. Tigger left them to go and annoy Rabbit instead.

"Heya, Bunny Boy!" Tigger greeted, interrupting Rabbits perfectly good conversation with Germany over how to make people listen to him. Germany made a gesture with his head that signaled for Rabbit to use what Gemany had taught him. With a deep breath, Rabbit turned to Tigger.

"Tigger!" Rabbit shouted. "Is it so hard to not interrupt somebody when they're talking to somebody else?! Not only is it rude, it's also incredibly annoying and I'd prefer it if you knocked it OFF!" Tigger stopped mid-bounce and stood completely still.

"Gee, Long Ears, sorry. I never knew it botherfied you so much," he apologized.

"Well, just don't do it from now on, okay?" Rabbit said. Tigger grinned, nodded, and bounced off to play with Roo. Kanga went inside and brought back out a copy of the cookie recipe for China.

"Thank you," China said, taking the paper.

"It's nothing, dear. Cookie?" Kanga offered. China eagerly ate the offered treat. Down at America and England's end, the duo had finally slipped and landed in the river.

"Oh great, now look what you've done!" England spat bitterly. "This is the second time you've dunked me in the past few hours!"

"Aw, c'mon, Iggy, it's not _that _bad," America said. England gave him a flat yet angry glare, and he raised his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, it could be worse."

"How?"

"There could be a boulder heading our way." America climbed out of the warm water and stretched out on the small grassy field by the river's edge.

"What are you doing?" England asked when America yawned. America didn't answer, because he was already asleep.

….

"….ke up, you git!" a distinctly British accent ordered, shoving him. America blinked, wondering what had just happened. England shoved him again. "I said, wake up, you git!"

"How long was I out?" America asked tiredly, rubbing the sleep out his eyes and detaching his papers from where they had stuck to his face.

"The entire meeting. You're lucky that nobody called on you," England answered curtly. America started to pack up his papers, when a book tumbled out. England read the title aloud.

"The House at Pooh Corner? Isn't that a bit childish, even for you?" he asked. America grinned slightly and took the book back.

"What can I say? It's one of my favorites." With that comment, he left. The figures on the cover grinned slightly, almost as if by magic. As for England, he stared at the blonde's retreating figure, before grabbing his own briefcase and heading home. He may believe in sorcery, but even _he_ thought that there was something when pictures started moving.

**So, here is something that my friends "suggested" I write. Really, this was a matter of pride and Winnie the Pooh. I expect the people who "suggested" this crossover to review. I actually really like Tigger, so I am not sorry for my bias to have him talk. To anyone with any shred of dignity towards either of these series, I apologize greatly. Oh, yes I did rip off from the first episode for Germany's rant. And I have to do some translating, don't I. Alright...**

**Ja = Yes (German) **

**Oh Mon Dieu = Oh My God (French)**

**Mein Gott = My God (German)**

**Da = Yes (Russian)**

**Und = And (German)**

**Mein = My (German)**

**Meinself = Myself (German)**

**Guten Tag = Good Day (German)**

**Arigato = Thank You (Japanese)**

**I think that's it. Once again, I apologize if I ruined anybody's childhood. And America? HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! Peace out!**


End file.
